


Not Just Now

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [7]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bill is sad, Campbell tries to cheer him up, Cocoa makes everything better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Campbell, sad cuddles, sad kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Inspired by the prompt; 'Bill needs some comfort.'
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Not Just Now

Campbell jumps up from the sofa as Bill comes through the door later that evening. “Bill, let me show you what I did!” He runs up to the man who was putting down his briefcase and shrugging off his jacket. “Not just now Campbell.” Bill moves into his office and closes the door, locking it. “Bill?” Campbell follows the man but stops at the locked door, resting his hand on the handle for a few moments before moving back to the sofa in front of the tv. His hand rested on his notebook, fingers toying with the edge of a page. He gets up, walking into the kitchen as flicking on the kettle; he wasn’t usually allowed to use kettles. He grabs two mugs and places them on the counter before finding the tub of cocoa that Bill had made up for him. He carefully spoons some into each of the cups before grabbing the kettle. “Okay, slowly.” He tells himself, picking up the kettle. “Slowly.” He says as he pours the water into each of the mugs. He puts the kettle back down stirring the liquid in both of the mugs before grabbing the handles. He watches the floor as he walks, slowly to the office door. “Bill. Can I come in?” 

Campbell waits by the door, leaning against the wall. “Bill. Please let me in.” He hears nothing again except the quiet sound of the door unlocking. Usually he wouldn’t be allowed in the office but this seemed to be an exception. He pushes the door open carefully, turning to pick up the mugs again. “I made us some cocoa.” He rests the mugs on the desk next to the man. Bill held his head in his hands, his shoulders jutting as he cried. Campbell didn’t know what to do, not used to seeing the man so vulnerable. He wraps his arms around the man, resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. “She died.” Bill mutters, just above his breath. Campbell kneels down on the floor looking up at Bill, his head still lowered. “Who died?” Campbell asks, a hand on the man’s knee. “My patient, she didn’t make it.” He says, a sob erupting from his body. “Cocoa always makes me feel better.” Campbell says, bringing the warm mug to Bill’s hands before sitting down at the man’s feet, grabbing his mug. He takes a sip from it before placing it on the floor, wrapping his arms around Bill’s leg and resting his head on the knee. “I’m not as good at this as you.” Campbell whispers, turning his head to kiss Bill’s knee. “You’re my good boy.” Bill whispers, bringing a hand down to Campbell’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

Bill slides a hand gently into the boy’s hair, brushing his fingers through it making him yawn. “You should go to sleep.” Bill says, voice still a little croaky. “Not until you feel better.” Campbell hears the mug being placed on the desk before Bill’s arms are around him, pulling him into his lap. “You make me feel better.” Bill whispers, pulling the boy closer to him, Campbell’s head resting in the man’s shoulder. “As long as you are safe. Nothing else matters.” Bill whispers, kissing Campbell softly. The boy lifts his hand to brush the tears away from Bill’s eyes. “I don’t like seeing you sad.” Campbell says with a slight frown. “I know you don’t. But I’m feeling better now.” Bill says, turning his head to kiss the younger’s palm. “What did you want to show me?” Campbell shrugs sleepily, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder. “Doesn’t matter.” He yawns again, wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist and closing his eyes. The boy’s breath light against Bill’s neck. “Okay, thank you Campbell.” Bill whispers, kissing his head before resting his head against the back of the chair and closing his eyes as well. They could rest here for a bit.


End file.
